even if it's a lie
by theseuseh
Summary: Jimin dan Taehyung, jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, di suatu hari di bulan Juni. [vmin; au; implicit]


Jam dua pagi, Taehyung terbangun. Samar, ada suara di luar kamar; gemerisik langkah dan barang yang diseret. Kemudian kenop pintu terputar, dan Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. Sudut bibirnya lebam, ada luka sayatan kecil di pelipisnya. Titik-titik cipratan darah yang sudah mengering menjadi noktah pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Taehyung menyingkap selimut, tak malu meski ia hanya berbalut celana dalam dan salah satu sweter Jimin. Tak satupun dari mereka mempermasalahkan hal ini, lagi pula. Tidak setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Jimin meninggalkan ranselnya di luar kamar, jatuh dengan bunyi agak berat. Taehyung tahu ada barang-barang di dalam sana yang akan menyusahkan mereka bila sampai ada yang tahu. Tapi tak seorangpun akan tahu. Taehyung memastikan hal itu, dan Jimin memegang janjinya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terulur, kakinya dibuka lebar saat Jimin naik ke ranjang yang entah sejak kapan mereka bagi berdua. Erat tangannya terkalung pada leher Jimin, sementara lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menghirup napas dalam pada ceruk lehernya.

Jari-jari kurusnya naik ke surai hitam hasil dicat dadakan minggu kemarin. Rambut Jimin awalnya merah menyala, akan sulit membuat kamuflase dengan atribut fisik mencolok seperti itu. Karenanya, Taehyung terbirit menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli cat rambut dan sebisa mungkin menutupi tiap jengkal surai merah dengan warna arang.

"Ada luka di kepalamu," ujar Taehyung saat jemarinya bertemu darah yang sudah mengering di belakang kepala Jimin. "Bersihkan dulu, ya? Juga lukamu yang lain. Kau juga perlu ganti baju."

Jimin menggeleng, masih tak mengangkat muka dari leher Taehyung. Saat ia bicara, roma Taehyung meremang. Lehernya tidak sensitif, tidak; sedikit sekali titik pada tubuh Taehyung yang punya sensitivitas lebih. Namun di tangan Jimin, tubuh Taehyung seolah menjelma menjadi ladang syaraf yang spontan bereaksi di tiap sentuhan lelaki itu. Hanya darinya.

"Besok saja," Jimin bergumam. Bibirnya masih bergerak, tapi bukan untuk bicara. Kepala Taehyung terkulai ke samping saat Jimin memberinya kecupan demi kecupan basah di sepanjang leher.

"Jimin-" panggilnya, tersendat sedikit kala jemari Jimin menyusup ke dalam sweter, membelai pinggang dan sisi rusuknya dengan sentuhan sarat nafsu.

"Satu kali saja, hanya sebentar," rayu Jimin.

Taehyung menatapnya sejenak; matanya sudah gelap oleh birahi, tubuhnya masih bergetar- adrenalinnya belum padam. Bila mereka ingin mengejar tidur barang beberapa jam, Taehyung harus membuatnya lelah terlebih dulu.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau," bisik Taehyung kemudian, membawa Jimin turun dalam ciuman. " _Selama yang kau mau_."

Jimin merangsek maju, tak repot berpegang pada kendali, pada akal sehat. Untuk apa? Percuma saja bila candunya yang utama kini berada dalam rengkuhannya, menatap Jimin seolah ialah hal paling berharga di seluruh semesta. Seolah Taehyung akan membangkang Tuhan, mengutuk dunia, mengobrak-abrik surga, dan merajai neraka hanya untuknya. Dan Jimin- ia tak pernah meragu.

Ranjang berderit menghentak dinding; kasar dan berisik. Tak ubahnya apa yang tengah terjadi di atas selimut yang hampir setengah jam lalu Taehyung sibak. Kini ia sibuk meremas seprai, menahan desah, mengeratkan kedua kaki di sekeliling pinggang Jimin yang terus menghentak maju- tak bertempo, brutal bagai binatang di musim kawin. Tak memerlukan keanggunan untuk mencapai puncak nafsu.

" _Baby_ ," Jimin mengerang di telinganya. Suaranya terdengar serak, kasar bagai kerikil di jalanan aspal yang hangus dibakar matahari. Taehyung tak pernah bisa melepas pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Karena suara Jimin saat menggagahi Taehyung begitu berbeda dengan suara Jimin yang menyapanya di pagi hari dengan senyum manis sampai matanya hilang tertelan tawa.

"Jimin," desahnya rendah, setengah menggeram. "Berhentilah bermain-main. Lakukan dengan benar."

Mendengar tantangan dalam suaranya, ganti Jimin yang menggeram. Sungguhan menggeram. Harusnya ia terdengar konyol. Ia malah terdengar jantan luar biasa. Gairah Taehyung melambung lebih tinggi. Ia relakan kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat, sampai ia pasrah seutuhnya di bawah ego dan nafsu Jimin yang terasa seolah mencekiknya pelan-pelan.

Mata Taehyung tak tertutup; menatap balik mata Jimin, meneliti tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang kian kentara dibasuh keringat, naik lagi menuju bibirnya yang sudah basah oleh liur entah milik siapa, yang sudah merah dan berbekas gigit setelah berkali-kali berpagut dengan bibir Taehyung. Lelaki ini tampan, meski ia tengah tenggelam dalam liarnya nafsu. Mungkin justru karena itu. Ada denyut aneh dalam dada Taehyung yang selalu hadir kala Jimin melepas kontrol, kala ia berubah menjadi binatang liar yang buas dan beringas- tak lagi mengikuti nalar dan lebih memilih tunduk pada naluri.

Jam digital menunjuk tiga lebih dua-puluh. Kuku-kuku Taehyung sudah menggores punggung Jimin sampai berbekas merah. Pergelangan tangannya memar oleh cengkeram pemuda itu, begitu juga pinggang dan pahanya. Suaranya sudah serak, indentasi gigi depannya tertanam dalam ke bibir bawah setelah berkali-kali berusaha menahan desah. Percuma, memang. Jimin terlalu mengenal tubuhnya. Tapi tak berarti Taehyung tak bisa mencoba.

Jimin masih tak berhenti meski kulit punggungnya perih, meski ia tahu Taehyung barangkali merasa tak nyaman- hipersensitif setelah orgasme beberapa menit lalu. Namun Jimin sudah melihat puncak, melesak sedalam-dalamnya pada lelaki ini. Lelaki yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna, lelaki yang membuat ia perlahan jadi gila. Ia tak akan menyangkal bila ia telah melewati batas _suka_ , menjadi _cinta_ , dan meluncur tanpa penahan menuju kekacauan _obsesi_.

"Katakan," ia berbisik; mengecupi daun telinga Taehyung, sisi pipinya, rahangnya, bibirnya. "Meski cuma sekedar dusta, aku ingin kau mengatakannya."

Pinggul Jimin menghujam tanpa ampun. Erangan kembali naik ke mulut Taehyung tanpa bisa dicegah. Ini adalah perintah. Jawab, atau ia akan menanggung konsekuensi.

Direngkuhnya lembut wajah Jimin, gestur yang berkebalikan dengan kasarnya persatuan birahi mereka. Mata Jimin masih kelam, masih membuat Taehyung merasa seolah ia akan tenggelam pada kegelapan tak berdasar dalam jendela jiwanya. Namun tetap ia menahan pandang mereka berdua dengan mantap.

Bibirnya bertemu bibir Jimin dalam sapuan lembut tanpa pagut. Berbagi napas dan detak jantung selama beberapa saat. Tangan Jimin kembali menahan pinggulnya, menekan memar yang masih berdenyut. Lelaki itu tak bicara lagi. Tak memberi tahu apa yang ia ingin Taehyung katakan. Namun Taehyung tak butuh arahan lisannya lagi. Ia tahu; ia _mengerti_.

"Milikmu," ucapnya, menatap mata Jimin. " _Milikmu seutuhnya_."

Bibir Taehyung kemudian terbuka dalam jerit tertahan kala Jimin menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan pundaknya, meredam desah rendah pada puncak nafsu yang akhirnya tiba. Hangat kepuasannya mengalir dalam tubuh Taehyung, lagi dan lagi hingga isak kering digeret paksa dari rongga dada lelaki itu.

Jam empat pagi. Bau peluh dan mani menyeruak ke tiap sisi kamar. Jimin mendekap Taehyung erat, menyandarkan kepala pada dadanya; mendengarkan jantungnya yang masih setia mendobrak rusuk. Sama dengan milik Jimin. Satu tangan Taehyung menelisip ke rambutnya, menyugar surai yang basah oleh keringat.

Adrenalinnya sudah padam, kini yang menggantikan adalah kenyamanan dan rasa malas. Enggan saja bergerak dari sisi Taehyung meski sisa ejakulasi di perut si lelaki kini ikut menempel di dadanya. Masa bodoh. Paha Taehyung sendiri juga basah oleh mani yang mengalir perlahan dari cincin rektumnya yang kini longgar. Dan ia masih saja asyik mengusap kepala Jimin. Bersih-bersih bisa tunggu sejenak lagi.

Lama mereka diam. Membiarkan sengal bertransisi menjadi hembus napas yang lebih tenang. Jimin mengusap memar di ceruk pinggul Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Tangan lainnya menggenggam jari-jemari kurus dan panjang yang terkulai di atas seprai.

"Bukan dusta," Taehyung akhirnya buka suara, kemudian diam lagi. Dirasanya, ia tak perlu melanjutkan.

Jimin tak menjawab. Karena Taehyung tak butuh jawaban. Mereka tahu ini tentang apa.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Naik untuk mengecup pelipis Taehyung, dan bertaruh dengan Iblis saat ia membiarkan kejujuran dan harap menuntunnya untuk berkata, "Tidurlah, Sayang."

Dua tubuh telanjang berpeluk erat, sisa dosa dan cinta tanpa kesucian melekat hingga ke nadi. Di atas nakas, jam digital menunjuk setengah lima pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: honestly, this is only a cut from a longer fic. agak ragu juga motong di bagian ini karena lumayan risih pas inget kalo mereka belum bersih-bersih ahahaha. who knows, though, maybe i'll get back to this someday.


End file.
